Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various systems have been proposed for assisting people in controlling the amount of food intake or keeping to a prescribed diet. For example, some systems advise a use to eat foods that are appropriate for keeping healthy condition of the user or not eat foods that are prohibited for managing diabetes, blood pressure, etc. Another example may be systems that require a user to manually input or detect various data such as the amount of food intake or exercise that the user has engaged in throughout the day. To assist the user to detect such data, various wearable devices such as a smart watch have been employed in cooperation with main controlling devices such as smartphones or tablet computers.
The above systems, however, have a variety of limitations. In particular, the advice that such systems provide may not be tailored sufficiently to the personal requirements of the user and/or often may not reflect current information about the user. Also, such systems may not provide measures that efficiently motivate the user to control the food intake or exercise based on his/her current health condition.